


Cherry Meets A Troll in Central Park

by PerkyGoth14



Category: A Troll in Central Park (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mo invites Cherry and Atticus to come with her as she takes her little brother with her to babysit a couple of kids named Gus and Rosie. Along the way, it becomes an adventure when their parents go away on business and they visit Central Park and meet an odd new friend who is a troll named Stanley.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry and Atticus were at the Brown's house and Mo was packing up to go away for a while.

"I'm gonna help babysit these kids," Mo told them. "The daughter goes to school with Junior... I know he's little, but I think he likes her."

"What? No, I don't." Junior blushed as he overheard what Mo said.

"Do you even know who I'm talking about, JJ?" Mo smirked to her little brother.

"Yeah, that Rosie girl..." Junior folded his arms with a firm pout.

"Looks like you've got your first crush." Atticus smirked at Junior.

Junior turned even redder and shuffled his foot.

"Is she pretty?" Cherry smirked to the young boy.

"She's amazing..." Junior confessed.

"Aw! My little brother is in love." Mo smiled.

Junior looked away shyly.

Mo hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You're growing up."

"Momo!" Junior whined.

"Sorry." Mo giggled to her little brother.

"This is what you'll have to expect when you have an older sibling." Atticus said.

"Did Jessica do that to you when you told her about me?" Mo asked bashfully.

"Yep." Atticus nodded while blushing.

Cherry merely rolled her eyes.

"We'll be in New York," Mo said to Cherry and Atticus. "You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"These kids better not be brats though." Cherry said.

"Rosie's a little angel, but Gus is a little stubborn sometimes." Mo replied.

"How stubborn?" Atticus asked.

"He always wants to do what he wants to do..." Mo sighed. "He can be a bit of a brat about it sometimes."

"Spoiled brat." Cherry stuck her tongue out about this Gus boy.

"When do we meet them?" Atticus asked.

"Dad wants us to leave bright and early tomorrow so we can get there by lunch," Mo replied. "So, I'd say wake up at around 6:00 in the morning."

"You got it." Atticus said.

"Thanks, guys, you're the best." Mo hugged Cherry and Atticus.

Cherry looked uncomfortable in the hug while Atticus blushed.

"Can we come along?" Angel asked.

"Only if you promise to behave," Mo smiled to her puppy. "Is Patch gonna come too?"

"He has a Pound Puppy mission and will be gone a while." Atticus said softly.

"That's too bad." Mo frowned.

"I know..." Atticus agreed.

"I don't mind hanging out with you," Scamp smiled. "Just remember that Junior's my best human friend, I've known him longer."

"It's okay, I get it, besides, we'll always have that time at the Junkyard." Atticus smiled back.

"Still so lucky." Junior said.

Scamp nuzzled against Junior gently while Angel smiled, but then felt a little sad as she remembered one thing. Mo and Angel had been taken into another foster home with another new family until the mother was now pregnant. This made the two feel worthless, so they decided to run away because the couple wouldn't want Mo or Angel if they were having their own baby and would just be left behind.

"Angel, you okay?" Colette asked.

"Just... Remembered something..." Angel said softly.

"Your past?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah..." Angel said. "That family who had a baby..."

"Our mom felt the same way before Junior was born and Dad told her that she would get in a lot of trouble." Annette commented.

"Wow..." Angel said.

The others decided to comfort Angel. Angel enjoyed the comfort they were giving her.

Atticus then went to his house. "Mom, Dad, I'm back, and Cherry's with me!"

Cherry played with her phone as she followed him inside.

"Hello, dear." Emily smiled.

"Hey, Mom." Atticus smiled back to his mother.

"Is something burning?" Cherry asked.

"That would be my husband trying to cook without breaking anything." Emily said.

"Have you called the Fire Department yet?" Cherry asked.

"No, not yet." Emily said.

"Stop doubting me, Cherry!" Patrick called to his son's best friend.

"You get used to it, Dad!" Atticus called back.

"It's true!" Cherry added in.

Everyone then shared a laugh at Patrick's expense.

Later on, Mo was ready to go and the others came with her as they were on their way to babysit Gus and Rosie.

"Ready to see Rosie, JJ?" Mo teased.

Junior blushed. "Maybe..."

"Someone's blushing." Mo teased.

"Am not!" Junior pouted.

"My little brother, not even in school yet, is in love." Mo hugged Junior.

They soon took a ride and made it to the front of the house as the parents were on their way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Those must be the parents." Atticus said.

Mo knocked on the door.

The woman of the house then got the door and smiled. "Oh, Monique, good to see you."

"Hello, ma'am," Mo smiled back. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my little brother and my boyfriend and a few others."

"Not at all, come right in." the woman told her.

Gus was begging and pleading to go to Central Park, but the parents were too busy. 

"Hillary, have you seen my briefcase?" Alan called to his wife.

"In your hand, dear!" Hillary called back as she let the others inside her home.

"Wow, this place looks nice." Patch whispered.

"Yeah, it's so high class..." Atticus agreed as they looked all around.

"I could throw an awesome party here." Cherry said.

"No." Atticus and Patch glared.

"Don't worry, I won't." Cherry told them.

"Good luck on your trial, sir." Mo told Alan.

"Thank you, Monique, I hope that it works..." Alan agreed as he was stressed from his work so far.

"Hmm... Plaid or striped?" Hillary looked to two different fabrics to decide what to bring along for the trip.

Patch sniffed the ground and poked his head into a room to see a young boy and a toddler girl together.

"Need any help, ma'am?" Mo asked.

"Which do you like better, dear?" Hillary showed. "The plaid or the striped?"

"Hmm..." Mo hummed as she looked at both fabrics and then at Hillary before choosing plaid.

Hillary smiled at the choice and decided to go with it. Mo smiled back at that. Patch watched the boy and girl in the room.

"And then, Dad and me are gonna sail my boat and eat ice cream and I'm having double chocolate--" the boy said before glaring to his little sister once he saw she had his controller. "Hey! Rosie, don't touch that! Only me and Dad get to go."

"He doesn't seem to be nice to his sister." Patch whispered.

"Go go?" Rosie babbled.

"No, Rosie, you stay here, this is just for me and Dad!" Gus replied as he picked up his toy sailboat and went out the door to meet his father.

Junior poked his head in the room and smiled softly to Rosie. "Hi, Rosie." he smiled.

"JJ," Rosie smiled back, using Mo's nickname for him. "What're you doing here?" he asked. "Daddy and Gus are going to the park today."

"Change of plans," Junior came over to his secret crush. "Momo's gonna babysit while your dad goes to a meeting with your mom."

"Uh-oh, Gus isn't going to like that." Rosie said.

"I know..." Junior frowned.

Rosie then tried to stand up while grabbing onto her brother's bed in their shared bedroom. 

"You're getting better..." Junior smiled to that.

"Thanks." Rosie smiled.

Junior blushed to her smile.

Gus ran out the door as Alan was looking for his shoe now. "Hey, Dad, ready to go?" he asked excitedly.

"Are you looking for these, sir?" Atticus asked as he had found Alan's shoes.

"Ah, yes, thank you." Alan took them with a smile.

"Dad, you promised to take me to the park!" Gus reminded.

"Oh, you know I have an important case to prepare for," Alan replied apologetically. "The park will have to come later."

"Later, later, later, it always has to be later!" Gus complained. "Why can't we ever do what I wanna do?! I WANNA DO WHAT I WANNA DO!"

'Yikes, he seems to act a bit spoiled.' Atticus thought to himself.

"See you all tonight." Alan said as he went out the front door.

"Your father works very hard to make our lives nice, children," Hillary smiled. "You have to learn to appreciate that."

"Hey, Mom, will you take us to sail my boat?" Gus asked.

"Oh, Gus, honey, I have an open house on Park Avenue today," Hillary kissed his forehead and took his hands. "But Monique is here to help Maria."

"And I'll be happy to take you to sail your boat, Gus." Atticus said.

Hillary then went out the door after her husband.

"Aw, who needs 'em anyhow?" Gus sulked.

"Come on, let's get you guys ready for the park while Maria cleans up." Mo told the kids.

"Yeah." Cherry said.

Rosie took a doll she wanted to bring with her and her milk bottle and they were then going out the front door while Maria cleaned up the house. Patch began to smell for the park.

Atticus put the leash on his puppy and then walked with him. "Come on, boy."

Patch soon led the way to the park. Atticus followed as he held Patch's leash.

"Stay close, guys." Mo warned Gus and Rosie.

"Yeah, we don't want to get lost." Junior said.

Mo then took Junior's hand when they crossed the street once the sign said 'WALK'.

"Here we go." Cherry said.

Patch kept sniffing around to find the park.

"You're so cool, Mo, unlike Mom and Dad." Gus scoffed.

"Oh, Gus, your parents are just busy..." Mo sighed to the young boy.

"Yeah, their jobs just can get in the way." Atticus said.

"Hmph." Gus still sulked as they were finally going to the park.

"He doesn't seem very patient." Cherry said.

Rosie giggled as she rode in the wagon with Gus's sailboat. Junior then decided to get a balloon for Rosie, but he lifted off the ground due to the many balloons filled with helium and Rosie grabbed onto him to help him down, only to float along with him. 

"Rosie?" Gus panicked once he didn't see his little sister in her wagon, then looked up to the sky in a panic. "ROSIE!"

"I guess I grabbed too many." Junior smiled nervously.

Mo then grabbed the two toddlers. "Okay, that's enough flying for one day."

Junior chuckled sheepishly while Rosie giggled.

"I think one balloon is good enough." Mo said.

"Sorry, Momo." Junior replied.

Atticus then gave a pink heart-shaped balloon for Junior and Rosie to share and where Junior blushed as he already knew why Atticus chose that one. Rosie smiled to Junior. Junior smiled back at her. Gus got near the water and put his sailboat inside. Patch started to sniff the boat.

"Boat!" Rosie cooed as she played with her brother's controller.

"Um, Rosie, I don't think Gus wants you to play with his controller." Atticus said.

The boat then went off from the controller.

Gus glared at his sister. "Rosie!" he then walked over and roughly took the controller out of his sister's hands.

"You didn't have to be so rough." Atticus said.

Rosie and Junior were then distracted by a butterfly as Gus took his controller back.

"You know, Gus, you could be nicer to your little sister." Mo said in a firm tone.

Patch nodded firmly. Gus was distracted by playing with his sailboat as Rosie and Junior chased after the butterfly.

Mo sighed as Gus was ignoring his little sister. "I didn't think I'd like having a little brother, but he's one of my best friends."

Patch decided to follow Rosie and Junior.

"Butterfly." Rosie cooed.

"Sure is pretty." Junior smiled.

Rosie smiled back to Junior. They continued to follow the butterfly, unaware of where they were going.

"Gus, you really should be nicer to your little sister, she looks up to you..." Mo frowned. 

"Stop telling me what to do!" Gus glared at her.

Mo simply sighed before looking to see where Rosie and Junior were.

Cherry was listening to her music and lazily nodding to the beat.

"Cherry, where are the kids?" Mo asked.

"They're not here?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"I thought they were right here." Atticus said.

Mo yelled out in dismay.

"C-Calm down, Mo, I'm sure they couldn't have gone too far..." Cherry said nervously.

"They could be anywhere!" Mo exclaimed.

"Calm down." Atticus tried.

"How can I calm down when there are toddlers loose in the big city?!" Mo shook him.

"Where's Patch?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, no, now Patch is loose!" Mo panicked.

"Chill out!" Cherry told her. "I'm sure everything is okay if Patch is with them, he's not like other dogs."

"She's right." Atticus said.

Mo groaned and looked sick like an overly worried mother.

"Wow, Mo, I've never seen you act like this before..." Atticus got concerned. "Come on, let's go find them."

Rosie and Junior giggled as they chased after the butterfly under the bridge and Patch was going to make sure they wouldn't get hurt.

"Where is this butterfly taking us?" Patch whispered.

Rosie dropped her doll by a passing squirrel. The squirrel looked nervous as Patch was there to pick up the doll to give it back to Rosie.

"Um, hi." Patch greeted.

The squirrel backed up nervously. "Take it easy, man..."

"Don't worry, I won't chase you," Patch promised. "Have you seen a couple of two-year-olds come by here?"

"I actually did." The squirrel nodded.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Patch said. 

"They went that way." the squirrel pointed as someone was coming out from a hole in the bridge.

"Who's that?" Patch asked.

"Who's who?" the squirrel asked.

Patch pointed to the hands coming up from the bridge hole.

"Ohh..." The squirrel said. "I don't know, he just came from out of the sky."

"He came out of the sky...?" Patch replied.

The figure then came out and looked like something that Patch had never seen before except maybe in storybooks. The figure then smiled to Patch and the squirrel and gave a friendly wave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, hello." Patch greeted.

The figure then took out an acorn for the squirrel while looking friendly to Patch. "Hi, there!"

"You look like a troll." Patch said.

"It's nice to meet you and you're not surprised I can talk?" Patch asked.

"Oh, dogs don't usually talk?" Stanley asked. 

"Guess meeting a troll, I should be prepared for anything..." Patch shrugged. "Anyway, I better get going, I'm looking for Junior and Rosie."

"Who are they?" Stanley asked.

"They're my owner's girlfriend's little brother and our new friend Gus's little sister." Patch explained.

"Maybe I could help you..." Stanley offered. "I like that name... Rosie... It's so beautiful."

"It sure is." Patch said.

Stanley smiled.

"So... You're a real troll..." Patch smiled back. "I've never met a troll before."

"Really?" Stanley smiled.

"Really really and I've seen a lot..." Patch smiled back.

"Nice." Stanley smiled.

"Oh, my gosh, Rosie! Junior!" Patch then remembered why he came this way.

Rosie giggled as the butterfly landed on her nose.

"Your giggles are always so cute." Junior whispered.

Rosie looked over to him. "You say somethin', JJ?"

"Nothing." Junior blushed.

The two toddlers were then coming close to where Stanley was.

"Looks like I didn't need to try to find them." Patch said.

Stanley soon came out of his hole all the way and then met the toddlers that Patch was looking for. Patch joined his side. The troll soon tripped and Rosie then picked him up by his hair, thinking he was her doll.

"You okay, sir?" Junior asked.

Stanley looked terrified of Junior and Rosie and ran away.

"I didn't mean to scare him." Rosie pouted.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to." Junior soothed her.

"I wanna say sorry..." Rosie pouted, she then jumped into the shallow water to find the poor troll.

Junior soon decided to come along.

"Rosie?" Gus then looked around and saw his little sister was missing. "Rosie!"

"Really?" Mo asked. "Now you notice that your sister and Junior are missing?"

"Rosie, get out of the water!" Gus grabbed his sailboat and controller and ran to Rosie.

Atticus handed Mo a glass of water. "You've gotten pale."

"Junior and Rosie are in the water!" Mo panicked.

Atticus's eyes widened as she then screamed and passed out.

"You'd think she'd buck up after living on the streets for three years." Cherry commented.

"This is new for her." Atticus said.

"ROSIEEEE!!!" Gus cried out.

Rosie and Junior then crawled through the troll's hole. Patch began to follow after them. They all then slid down and ended up in a dark and mysterious underground place where Stanley was.

"Wow." Patch smiled.

"Hang on, JJ, Momo's coming!" Mo called out as she ran to look for her little brother.

"Over here!" Patch told them.

"Patch?" Mo looked around.

Atticus listened closely. "Marco!" he then called out.

"Polo!" Patch called back.

"Marco!" Atticus followed Patch's voice.

"Polo!" Patch called back.

"Marco!" Atticus called as he came down in front of a hole. "Hey, Cherry, come over here."

Cherry got on her hands and knees and crawled toward the hall before slipping. "Whoa!" she then tried to back up before she could slide down.

Atticus soon joined her.

"Don't push me!" Cherry yelped.

Atticus then pushed her anyway so they could see more. Cherry yelped as she slid down with him.

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

"I'm gonna kill yooou!" Cherry called.

"Oh, come on, have some fun!" Atticus called back.

Mo and Gus were looking all around for Junior and Rosie before they then tripped and fell into the pond water.

"Whoa!" Mo yelped. She then sat on her knees and spit out some water. "JJ, where are you?" she then frowned, worriedly for her little brother.

"Over here!" Junior's voice called out from Stanley's place.

"Oh, JJ, thank goodness!" Mo sounded relieved, then looked around. "JJ? JJ!"

"Down here!" Junior called.

Mo poked her head in the hole and slid down. Once she reached the bottom, she saw Junior.

"Momo!" Junior hugged his big sister.

"Oh, JJ, thank goodness..." Mo hugged her little brother back.

"Are you two okay?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-huh..." Junior nodded. 

"Don't scare me like that, James Brown Jr..." Mo scolded her little brother.

"I'm sorry." Junior frowned.

"I'm just so glad you're safe..." Mo wiped her eyes. "You worried me sick..."

"What about Gus, was he worried about Rosie?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, but only a little bit..." Mo said. "He seemed more worried about his boat."

Junior pouted. "He's not a very good brother."

"No, he is not." Atticus said.

"Could you all please get off of me?" Cherry begged as the others were sitting on her after she had landed first.

"Oops... Sorry." Atticus said.

Cherry then sat up once they got off of her. "It can't get any worse from here."

"Rosie, where are you?!" Gus's voice called from up above.

Atticus soon got Cherry out of the way so Gus wouldn't be on her. Stanley slowly came up from the water.

"Hi." Patch greeted Stanley.

Rosie and Junior then smiled to the troll as he came out from the water.

"Hello, there." Atticus greeted the troll.

Rosie and Junior came closer. Stanley smiled a little calmer and put his hat on which then soaked him since it had been in the water. This made the kids laugh a little.

"You okay?" Patch asked while trying not to laugh.

"Uh, I'm okay, they won't hurt me, right?" Stanley replied.

"No." Patch said.

Rosie pouted as she was sad that she made Stanley scared of her. Patch soon slowly brought Stanley over to the two toddlers.

"So, you're a troll?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, yeah, I am a troll, you better believe it," Stanley smiled. "Um... I-I'm Stanley... What's your names?"

Each of them soon introduced themselves to him.

"You two don't say much, do ya?" Stanley chuckled to Rosie and Junior since they were only a couple of years old.

"They're toddlers." Patch said.

"What's a toddler?" Stanley replied.

Patch began to explain of what toddlers were.

"Hey, I can grow things, do you guys wanna watch me?" Stanley smiled as he showed his thumb which was a green color.

"Show us." Atticus said.

"This should be good." Mo looked interested and curious the most out of everyone else.

"Get a load of this!" Stanley smiled, he then planted his thumb in the ground and made a flower blossom and come to life.

"Whoa! That's incredible." Patch smiled.

The flower then seemed to come to life and take the troll's hat. Stanley then glared and reached to take his hat back from the flower.

"Looks like the flower has a mind of its own." Mo said.

"You find that strange?" Atticus asked.

"Well, the flowers I know in my mother's gardens don't do that." Mo chuckled.

"True." Atticus nodded.

Cherry's left eye twitched before she randomly started laughing. "This world is crazy, it's crazy, I'm so happy, it's crazy!" she then laughed before crying as she felt like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"Is she okay?" Stanley asked.

"Cherry, snap out of it!" Atticus shook his best friend.

"Thanks." Cherry said, a bit dizzy.

Atticus then let her go. Cherry then held her head and squeezed her eyes shut until she could see straight again. 

"Ladybug!" Rosie cooed to the insect that was on her doll.

"You know, those are good luck." Junior smiled.

"Really?" Rosie replied.

"Yeah, Momo told me." Junior said to her.

The flower then danced with the ladybug.

"Cool." Junior smiled.

"I haven't felt this numb since those animated Titanic movies..." Cherry mumbled.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"Have you seen those movies?" Cherry scoffed. "One of them has a rapping dog, the other one has a woman crying which makes her able to talk to dolphins before an octopus saves and puts the Titanic back together, and then there's the one movie where three years after that, they end up in Atlantis!"

"Ohh." Mo smiled.

"Trust me, we are never watching those..." Cherry said, trying to take the excitement out of the movies.

"Alright." Mo said.

Rosie smield to Stanley and gave him a sweet little kiss. Junior pouted since he didn't get the kiss from her. Stanley soon saw that Junior was pouting and decided to let Rosie give him a kiss too. Junior sighed. Rosie then took his face and kissed him on the lips despite both of them being toddlers and where this caused them both to blush.

"Aw!" Stanley smiled.

"Juney." Rosie smiled.

"Rosie." Junior smiled back.

The two smiled to each other. Mo smiled brightly, the two looked so cute together. Atticus smiled along with her. Cherry then cringed once she saw the boat had been broken into pieces. 

"Gus!" Rosie giggled once she saw her big brother.

"I'm sure we can fix it." Mo soothed Gus.

"Hi there." Stanley smiled to Gus once he saw him.

Gus looked to the troll and nearly glared. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stanley, I'm a troll." Stanley smiled as Rosie hugged him like a doll.

"Anyway, with a little magic, your boat will be fixed." Atticus said to Gus.

"There's no such thing as trolls or magic!" Gus glared.

"That's sad, a kid who doesn't believe in magic." Cherry commented.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

There were then dancing flowers around Gus that were sure to change his mind.

"This is weird, Rosie, we better go home now." Gus decided, pulling on his younger sister's arm.

"Go, you mean leave?" Stanley pouted. "You mean you're gonna take Rosie away from me?"

"Well, she is his little sister." Cherry said.

"Oh, no, don't!" Stanley begged.

"Get off my foot!" Gus glared as he tried to shake the troll off.

The flowers were running away which then made Rosie cry.

"Oh, Gus, maybe we should stay." Mo said.

"Oh, now look what you've done!" Stanley scolded as Rosie started to cry. "Oh, don't cry, what do I gotta do to make you stop?" he then asked as the toddler girl cried which made Junior cry with her. 

"Bottle." Rosie pouted.

"We are a little thirsty." Junior sniffled.

"Bottle!" Stanley told his woodland critter friends.

Mo took out a bag that Elizabeth gave her. "I'm sure I have your bottle around here somewhere, JJ."

One of the squirrels went inside her bag to look for it.

"Oh, you better not have rabies." Mo begged as she looked for Junior's bottle.

The other animals went above the surface and found Rosie's bottle in the wagon and then brought it back down for her. The squirrel in the bag soon came out with the bottle.

Mo smiled. "Why thank you, buddy!"

"Okay, so drink your stupid bottles, but then we go home!" Gus glared.

"Would you just let Rosie and Junior have some fun with Stanley?!" Patch barked at Gus.

"Yeah, kid, you're a real buzz kill..." Cherry had to agree, not liking Gus's attitude. She soon saw that Gus was shocked as he had just heard Patch talking. "Yes, Patch can talk, big surprise, now about your nastiness..." she then said.

"This isn't happening!" Gus panicked.

"Oh, it's happening." Atticus said.

Gus then held his head, today was a crazy day for him.

"Hey, Stanley, can you fix Gus's boat?" Mo asked.

Atticus looked to her. Mo gave him a look to say 'just go with it' even if Atticus could fix the boat in a snap.

"Oh, of course." Stanley smiled.

"Please, I would really appreciate it..." Mo smiled back to the troll.

Stanley soon the magic from his green thumb to use the power of nature on it. Mo's eyes glowed to Stanley's powers. The flowers then tried to make Rosie and Junior happy. Mo saw what the flowers were trying to do and where that made her smile.

"I think I have a fever and this is my dream..." Cherry held her head.

Atticus soon pinched Cherry.

"OW!" Cherry yelped before glaring. "What was that for?!"

"To show you weren't dreaming." Atticus smirked.

"I didn't ask you to pinch me!" Cherry glared.

"I know." Atticus smirked.

Cherry growled and waved her hands over to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, Junior and Rosie giggled from amusement from the flowers.

"Aw!" Mo smiled. "They're feeling better."

Gus was still being a sourpuss however because of his boat. Junior and Rosie clapped and laughed once the flowers finished their little dance. Stanley use the magic of his green thumb and where the boat was fixed, but it was filled with flowers and vines.

"What's happening to it?!" Gus panicked about his boat once Stanley fixed it with his own magic.

"Oh, well, you have to wait." Stanley smiled.

"Wait?!" Gus complained. "Wait for you to wreck it even more? It looks stupid!"

"I think it looks pretty." Mo said.

"Kid, I'm getting real sick of your attitude." Cherry glared to Gus.

"Same here." Atticus added in.

The boat was then finished as it was bloomed up from the flowers and vines. Gus was then crying in anger and misery.

"Would you stop crying?! At least it's fixed." Atticus said.

Gus's tears then seemed to make a wave.

"Oh, nice job, kid!" Cherry glared. "Now we're gonna drown just because you can't be happy! Bravo, little brat!" 

"Cherry, take it easy, he's just a kid." Mo said.

"NO! He's a little monster!" Cherry glared. "All he's done is whine and cry all day long!"

"Um, Cherry, no one can be able to cry so much that they can be able to flood a room." Atticus said.

Cherry stuck her foot out to see it was soaking wet. "Jeez, kid."

There was a dark laugh heard.

"Gnorga!" Stanley gasped.

"Who?" Patch asked before he saw the water was rising.

"What's happening?!" Gus asked once he stopped crying.

"It's Gnorga!" Stanley told them in a panic. "She's put a curse on you!"

"What?!" Mo yelled. "When did she do that?!"

Gus then couldn't help it, but he started crying again.

"Come on, let's get in the boat, it got bigger!" Cherry suggested.

"Quick, everyone get in!" Atticus told them.

"No, don't!" Stanley tried to make Gus stop crying. "Do you think you can stop now?!"

Rosie and Junior screamed as they ended up i nthe water from a strong wave.

"ROSIE!/JJ!" Gus and Mo cried out for their younger siblings. The two older siblings soon dived down to save the two toddlers.

"Guys, hold on!" Stanley went to save the toddlers.

Mo and Gus went under the water and tried to push up their little siblings to safety.

'Please hold on.' Mo thought to herself.

"Stanley, do something!" Gus cried out.

Mo held Junior and Rosie close above the surface, allowing them to breathe in fresh air.

"I don't think he can!" Patch told him.

Stanley tried to use his thumb, but that only made the waves bigger and much worse. On the plus side, the boat grew much bigger and everyone could fit onto it.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Come on, dears." Mo helped the toddlers into the boat first.

Gus soon helped Mo with them. Junior crawled in first and gently helped Rosie in and she ended up on top of him which made him blush slightly and she smiled down to him. Cherry and Atticus then helped Mo into the boat as Stanley was helping himself and Gus appeared to be struggling. Patch soon got Gus in with some help from Atticus after he helped Mo in.

"You okay, Mo?" Atticus asked.

"I'm fine, are the kids okay?" Mo replied, more worried about them than her own safety.

"We're okay." Junior said.

Mo then hugged the toddlers close.

"You would make a wonderful mother." Atticus smiled to Mo.

"Hey, I stopped crying." Gus noticed as he got in the boat.

"That didn't stop the waters..." Cherry said. "One of you steer this thing!"

"I'm on it!" Stanley smiled as he took the helm.

"Why not Atticus?" Junior asked.

Atticus came beside the troll to make sure this would work out. They went down a waterfall, but luckily they didn't crash and they were now flying through the air.

"Cool!" Junior smiled.

Atticus looked around as they were being taken to a world that looked as though it could only exist in fantasies and dreams.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"This is incredible..." Atticus said as he looked at the sights.

Stanley then began to sing to the others as he took them to a magical and mystical land.

"Ooh." Junior smiled.

"I think I'm having a seizure..." Cherry said as they floated along into a bright and colorful world.

Atticus soon blindfolded her. Cherry held the blindfold close as the bright colors were too much for her.

"Why did she just cover her eyes?" Rosie asked.

There were many other bright and colorful friendly trolls who smiled as they came to meet the visiting people of their world.

"These trolls seem nice." Junior smiled.

Gus pouted as he didn't have ntural powers like Stanley.

"Gus, you okay?" Junior asked.

"How come Stanley gets to do everything?" Gus pouted.

"Well, it's because he has magic." Junior said.

"Yeah, it's easy, but first, you gotta have a dream." Stanley smiled whimsically.

"Really?" Patch smiled.

"I haven't got any dreams of my own." Gus frowned.

"Oh, sure, everyone does, here, you take the wheel." Stanley offered. 

"Really?" Gus smiled.

Patch then looked to Gus. "Dream, Gus, dream!"

"Yeah, all you have to do is dream." Mo smiled.

"I wanna see your dream." Stanley added in.

"How?" Gus asked as he took a hold of the helm so he could steer the boat.

"How?" Stanley repeated with a light-hearted chuckle. "Well, first, relax... Then, think of something fun to do!"

"Yeah, that's all you have to do; relax and think of something fun." Patch said.

"Okay, I'm thinking." Gus replied as he then closed his eyes.

"Okay, good, now hold onto that thought." Stanley mentored as Junior and Rosie sat together.

Gus concentrated hard and he was able to steer the boat through the space which made him happy. "Hold on, guys!" he then called as he took them to a new ocean with black clouds.

"Uh, Gus, why are there dark clouds where we are heading to?" Mo asked.

"Gus, slow down, dreams are fragile things!" Cherry cried out as they seemed to be speeding now.

"Full speed ahead!" Gus laughed as he steered faster and faster until a bigger boat came up behind them.

"Why is there a bigger boat behind us?!" Mo screamed.

"Hit the deck!" Cherry yelped once the bigger boat started shooting cannonballs at them.

Atticus started to hit the cannonballs right back at the bigger boat. One ball hit the water which made a giant wave under the boat splash upward.

"Oh, no..." Atticus gulped.

Gus continued to steer while screaming, luckily the boat wasn't damaged. Cherry flopped all around from the roughhousing and looked quite sick to her stomach.

"How is this a dream?!" Patch asked Gus.

The bigger boat soon exploded with Gus's boat and they were all suddenly flying through the smoke. 

They were then brought to a beautiful forest with Stanley's animal friends.

"Wow, I hope you get some better thoughts in your head than that," Stanley chuckled to Gus. "That was more like a nightmare."

"I agree," Mo said. "That boat was not meant to stand against a ship."

Suddenly, everyone seemed to get sleepy, except for maybe Cherry.

"Cherry, how come you're not getting tired?" Junior yawned.

"I'm nocturnal." Cherry said.

"Noc... What...?" Rosie asked as she lay close by Junior.

"She's more awake at night..." Atticus said as he had trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Ohh." Junior and Rosie said tiredly, now understanding.

"You guys get some sleep..." Cherry told them. "You've had a long day."

"Don't you think we should go home though?" Gus asked before yawning.

"Yeah." Patch yawned.

Soon enough, everyone except for Cherry fell asleep. Gus seemed to have dark thoughts for some reason about growing flowers and blowing them all to smithereens which Stanley of course did not approve of, especially including Mo. Cherry decided to go exploring for Atticus since everyone else fell asleep in the flower field, she left a note in case she would be still be gone when they would wake up. Junior began to have happy thoughts and where his dream seem to overpower Gus's dark thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

"There's something really weird about this place..." Cherry said to herself as she wandered off while the others fell asleep.

'Would you like to escape this place?' A female voice asked.

Cherry looked around. "Hello?"

'Would you like to escape that place and go to someplace dark and gloomy?' The female voice asked.

"Well, actually..." Cherry had a small smirk. "Sounds like my happy place."

The female voice soon told Cherry what to do for her to get there. Cherry looked to the others as she let the dark voice lead her.

'You know what you need to do.' The evil female voice said.

"Wait, this always happens..." Cherry stopped then. "This is just to test my morals and relationship with Atticus."

'DO YOU WANT TO GET TO THE TROLL KINGDOM OR NOT?!' The female voice yelled.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped as she then fell flat on the floor. "Wait, there's a troll kingdom?"

'Yes, just come this way...' the dark female voice led her.

Cherry then followed the way, somehow knowing exactly where to go.

Junior's dream continued to overpower Gus's dark thoughts. Junior seemed to hug Rosie in his sleep and Rosie seemed to be hugging him back.

"Aw!" Stanley smiled.

Mo was smiling brightly in her sleep and as for Atticus, he also smiled in his sleep in the same brightness. They seemed to be having the same dream of them getting married and were having their first dance together. It was like when Cinderella danced with Prince Charming at the ball for the first time. Nothing could possibly ruin their wonderful sleep.

Cherry came into a castle and saw a repulsive looking woman with a newspaper and she cupped her mouth as she looked a little disgusted by her haggard appearance.

"Ah, hello, dear~" the woman smirked.

Cherry gulped as she threw up in her mouth. "Hello..."

"I see you've found my castle." The woman said.

"Uh... yeah..." Cherry shuddered.

"I am the Queen of Mean: Gnorga." the female introduced herself.

Cherry shuddered in disgust. "Pleased to... Meet you... I think?"

"Your other friends should be here soon." Gnorga smirked.

"They're asleep..." Cherry said. "I don't sleep much at night, I'm more of a day dreamer."

"Oh, I know," Gnorga said. "And I know that they'll be here any minute."

"Um..." Cherry blinked. She soon saw why Gnorga said that.

There was a mirror that could show the others who were still sleeping.

"Hey, there's Stanley." Cherry noticed which made Gnorga angry.

"That lawbreaker?!" Gnorga glared. "Where?!"

"Uh, nowhere, she's just mistaken..." a male rushed in, feeling nervous from Gnorga's temper.

"Who are you?" Cherry asked the man.

"I'm King Llort." the male replied.

"Llort..." Cherry scoffed quietly about that name.

The others soon arrived.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry looked worried. "Don't you dare hurt them, they're my family!"

"Cherry, would you keep it down?" Atticus yawned. "We're trying to sleep."

"Go outside if you're going to make so much noise." Patch complained while sleeping.

"Um, guys, I think you should wake up." Cherry gulped.

Mo groaned. "No! You can't make me..."

"Guys, this is very important!" Cherry panicked.

"This better be." Atticus groaned.

They then yawned and woke up.

Mo then saw they were somewhere else and then panicked since her little brother wasn't with her. "JJ?!" she shrieked. She soon saw Junior with Rosie, still asleep. "JJ!" Mo's eyes filled with tears.

"Will you stop that insentient screaming?!" Gnorga scolded her.

This caused Junior and Rosie and Gus to wake up.

"Oh, great..." Gnorga groaned.

"We can't stay here, we have to get home before Mom and Dad." Gus said.

"That's right." Mo said.

"I've been expecting you..." Gnorga smirked darkly to Gus.

"You've been expecting Gus?" Patch asked.

"My, my, and I didn't think canines could talk in your world..." Gnorga smirked. "Anyway, yes, yes, I have... Such a beastly child who could become my inheritance."

"Oh, great, now look what you've done, Gus." Cherry glared.

"What did I do?!" Gus glared back at her. "You always blame me!"

"Because you're a spoiled and obnoxious little brat!" Cherry scowled.

"And that's why he's perfect." Gnorga smirked.

"I'm sorry, but you can't take him." Mo said as she stood protectively by Gus.

"Out of the way or else I'll turn you to stone." Gnorga glared.

Mo glared back with a slight growl.

"Your funeral." Gnorga snarled.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here!" Cherry called to the others since she found herself here on her own.

"You don't have to protect me, Mo." Gus said.

"She's going to destroy you." Mo said.

"No, leave him, he only makes things worse." Cherry said.

"You are not helping." Atticus said.

"I don't care, that kid is a little BRAT!" Cherry glared. "I say he stays with the trolls while we take Rosie home!"

"No!" Rosie cried as she hugged her big brother.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Gus said.

When they came outside, it looked nearly dead and disastrous.

"Whoa, it looks like a twister hit this place." Cherry commented.

"It doesn't look like anything can even grow here." Atticus said.

"It's like the end of the world." Patch whimpered.

"Thank you for the compliments." Gnorga smirked.

Cherry looked to see Gnorga and Llort dressed like royal vikings.

"Now be a good girl and hand over the boy." Gnorga demanded to Cherry.

"Sure!" Cherry stepped aside to let the evil woman take Gus away.

"Cherry!" Atticus glared.

"What? I did us all a favor." Cherry shrugged.

"What about Rosie?" Mo asked.

"She'll get over it." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, that's just cold." Patch scolded.

Rosie didn't seem to get over her brother leaving her. Junior frowned since Rosie was sad.

"Cherry, we need to get Gus back," Atticus said to his best friend. "Don't make me sing."

"Oh, God!" Cherry's eyes widened.

Atticus started to clear his voice before looking like he was going to sing.

"No, don't!" Cherry said. "Please, I'm sorry..."

"Then we're staying." Atticus said.

"Augh..." Cherry groaned.


End file.
